The present invention relates to a method for automatically changing a transmission power; and, more particularly, to a method for automatically changing a transmission power by automatically setting RF Up-converters as optimal attenuation values of multiple CDMA channels respectively, which are automatically detected.
In general, a three-sector three-channel base station could serve the different number of CDMA channels in each of the xcex1, xcex2 and xcex3 sectors, in this case, one CDMA channel in one sector is called a sub-cell. If the three-sector base station serves the three CDMA channels, the number of sub-cells being nine. Therefore, each of sub-cells could have one CDMA channel, and the number of the RF Up-converter which is located in the three-sector base station is equal to the number of the sub-cells.
Up to now, when an operator tries to detect the attenuation value of the three-sector base station in mobile communication system, he moves to the three sector base station in foot with the cell-plan device, and manually measures the transmission attenuation values which are transmission values of multiple Up-converters with the cell-plan device. Then, the operator checks the result lists of the above to find optimal transmission attenuation values and set the result values to the multiple Up-converters of the three sector base station.
However, the conventional three-sector base station transmission power changing method is operated manually the expensive cell-plan device, which cause waste of time in checking and setting the optimal transmission attenuation values and cause cost increasing in checking the transmission attenuation values.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically changing a transmission power in the three-sector base station.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for automatically changing transmission power of a three-sector base station in a mobile communication system, wherein the mobile communication system includes a base station manager (BSM) and a base station having a base station control processor (BCP), a plurality of RF Up-converters and a memory, the method comprising the steps of: a) receiving a transmission attenuation value change command and a call completion rate threshold value; b) transmitting the transmission attenuation value change command and the call completion rate threshold value to the BCP; c) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for CDMA channels in an xcex1 sector and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; d) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for CDMA channels in a xcex2 sector and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; e) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for CDMA channels in a xcex3 sector and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; f) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for multiple CDMA channels in the xcex1 sector in case of a handoff between the xcex1 and the xcex2 sectors and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; g) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for multiple CDMA channels in the xcex1 sector in case of a handoff between the xcex2 and the xcex3 sectors and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; h) detecting optimal transmission attenuation values for multiple CDMA channels in the xcex1 sector in case of a handoff between the xcex3 and the xcex1 sectors and storing the optimal transmission attenuation values into the memory; and i) selecting final optimal transmission attenuation values for the multiple channels in each of the sectors and setting each the final optimal transmission attenuation value to corresponding RF up-converter.